A Promise to Keep
by el diablo
Summary: JONDA John and Wanda were planning on starting over. He leaves without her and seemingly just forgets about her. Honestly, it's a load of pointless fluff...don't ask, I've been in a weird mood. Possible oocness. Complete?
1. There is no Arizona

**A Promise to Keep**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters mentioned or the song this chapter is sort of based off.

**A/N: **Ok, I've been on a Jonda kick lately and this is the result. Oh, I also blame the song "There is no Arizona" by Jamie O'Neal, which has been stuck in my head for days and which inspired me to write this.

Oh and the ages for the characters in this story are as follows:

Todd, Kitty, Tabby - 19

Wanda, Pietro - 20

John, Fred, Lance - 21

Chapter 1

There is no Arizona

She was curled up on her bed, clutching a picture of her and John to her chest. Her mascara had smeared her cheeks from the tears she had previously shed. She had been this way for days now, slowly drowning in her own misery.

He had lied to her. He promised her a better life, away from everything that she knew and hated. He said that he would go ahead to Arizona and get things ready and then he'd send for her; that was three months ago.

_That bastard_, she thought angrily. Suddenly, she threw the photo across the room; it hit the wall and fell to the floor, glass shattering.

She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her head in them. More tears formed in her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to let them fall; he didn't deserve them. Taking a few shaky breaths, she calmed herself down enough to stand up.

She made her way over to her vanity and sat down. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed; she looked a mess. Her hair was sticking up in odd directions and her make-up was horribly smudged. Deciding that it was time to face the world again, she got up and headed for the bathroom.

After a long, hot bath she went back to her room and dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a red t-shirt; not her normal attire, but she wasn't feeling up to looking her best. Besides, her stomach was sticking out a little more now and she wasn't exactly ready to let the boys' know the truth.

That was another thing, she was pregnant. She found out two weeks after he left. She wanted to wait until she saw him again, to surprise him. But that didn't happen. In the time that he had been gone, he never once called her. The only time she heard from him was when he sent her a postcard with no return address; that should have been the first clue. It read:

_Wanda,_

_I don' know where I'm goin' next. But when I do I'll let ya know._

_Luv, _

_John_

That was the day after she found out. She wanted to write him back, but she had no idea where to send the letter. It never dawned on her that he didn't want to hear from her, or that he'd never write her again. She spent each day waiting for the mail to come, expecting to find a letter from him telling her he was coming for her; but it never came, and now she wasn't sure if it ever would.

She sighed to herself and wiped away a tear that had escaped. Opening her door, she made her way down the stairs and into the living room where her brother, Lance, and Todd were watching television. Fred was apparently in the kitchen, fixing dinner most likely.

The three of them looked up at her when she entered. She averted her eyes and sat down between Lance and Pietro on the couch; Todd was on the recliner. He knew that she was dating John, but that still didn't discourage him from hitting on her.

"Babycakes, you can always share a seat with me." Toad said, patting his lap. She sent him a threatening glare before turning her attention back to the TV. Todd was shocked that she hadn't hexed him into the wall; something was definitely up.

"Wanda, are you feeling ok?" Pietro asked his sister, looking at her oddly.

"I'm fine Pietro." She said, leaning back and closing her eyes; she ran her right hand gently over her slightly swollen belly. This didn't go unnoticed by her brother and he stared at her suspiciously. He decided not to say anything at the moment though, and went back to watching the show.

Fred came in and told them dinner was ready. Nothing that eventful happened while they ate and, once finished, they all piled into the living room again and popped in a video. This was their normal Tuesday night routine; they'd rent a movie and watch it after dinner. Pietro, however, wasn't feeling up to a movie. Worried about his sister, he pulled her aside as Lance pressed the "play" button on the remote.

"What's your problem, Pietro?" She asked angrily, glaring at him.

"We need to talk." He said seriously, grabbing her tightly by the arm and leading her up the stairs to her room. He opened the door and gently shoved her inside before shutting the door and turning on the light; she glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted, causing some of her belongings to start circling around the room dangerously. He didn't answer, just leant down and picked up the broken picture frame with the picture of her and John from the previous Christmas. "Put that down."

"Wanda, what happened?" He asked sincerely.

"It's none of your business." She said, any random objects that might have been floating dropped as she started to lose her composure. _No, I will _not_ cry in front of my brother._

"Well I'm making it my business." He said sternly, sitting down on her bed. "What happened between you and Pyro? Where is he?" He was shocked when he saw tears in her eyes; this wasn't the Wanda he knew.

"Get out." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Wanda…" He didn't get a chance to finish as she hexed him to the wall, holding him there.

"Please, just…drop it." She said pathetically, releasing her hold on him.

Pietro then did something that shocked the both of them; he pulled her into a hug. Wanda, after a minute, put her arms around her brother as well and cried into his chest. He held her close, not sure what to say; he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her cry.

He was pissed, to put it simply, that someone had done this to her; hurt her this much. He made a silent promise to himself to kick Pyro's ass the next time he saw him.

After a few minutes, Wanda pulled away and stared at the ground. Pietro was still thinking of ways to murder a certain fire-obsessed-Aussie so he didn't hear what she said next.

"What?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"He left me." She said a little louder, hugging herself. "He told me we were going to start over, somewhere out west; but he left and he never came back for me." Pietro glared.

"When did he leave?"

"About three months ago." She whispered.

"And he never called, or wrote?"

"He sent me a postcard two weeks after he left, but it didn't have a return address on it." She said, starting to get angry as she thought about it again. Pietro didn't say anything, just continued to glare at the wall behind her.

"You're better off without him." He said finally.

"I…" Wanda paused, unsure of how to tell him. "Pietro, I love him." There, she had said it. Pietro was gaping at her.

"What the hell Wanda? The guy up and leaves you and you still claim to be in love with him?" He yelled, pacing about the room. "I know you two dated for about two years, but still, HE LEFT YOU!"

"I'm pregnant." Wanda said quietly. Pietro stopped in his tracks.

"Oh God…" Pietro began, staring at her in disbelief; then his face paled. "You…you're serious?" She merely nodded, looking away, ashamed. "Wanda, I…" He pulled her into another hug. "I'll find him. I'll make him pay." He whispered to her.

"No." She whispered back. "I'll take care of him myself…That is, if he ever _does_ come back."

**A/N: **I know Wanda is probably completely out of character, but she's upset. And I _also_ know she's more likely to be angry and destroy things than cry, but well…she can cry if she wants to. Pietro may be ooc as well, but I don't care; they can be ooc if they want.


	2. Coming home

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own anything that is remotely familiar in any way.

Chapter 2

Coming home

John looked out the window of the plane as it neared the airport. Soon he would see her again; it had been far too long. He only hoped that she wouldn't kill him for taking so long to come back. It wasn't completely his fault; he had passed this store and saw something that he just had to get. Unfortunately, he didn't exactly have that much money. So, he got a job and lived in a small one-room apartment.

After two months of working, he was able to save up enough to buy the object. But his temporary job wasn't enough to pay the bills at his apartment, so he was forced to move out. He spent the next month trying to raise enough money to get back to New York.

He had written her constantly, telling her not to worry and that he'd be back soon; he never knew they never made it to her.

The plane landed and John made his way back out to the familiar streets of New York. With his one overnight bag thrown over his shoulder, he began his long walk back to Bayville. He hadn't made it very far though, when a familiar green jeep pulled up beside him.

"Pyro? What are you doing here?" Lance asked curiously.

"Just got back from a long trip, mate. Care to give me a lift?" He asked hopefully, not waiting for an answer and throwing his bag in the back seat and climbing in after it.

"Like, Wanda didn't mention you've been away." Kitty said, looking back at him. "Come to think of it, she hasn't really said much these past few weeks or so."

"What?" John asked, surprised.

"She's right, Wanda has been pretty depressed lately." Lance added, starting off back toward Bayville.

"Why? What happened?" John asked urgently. "She's alright isn't she?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Lance reassured him. "But the other day, she didn't even hex Toad when he hit on her."

John remained silent for a while. _That's not like Wanda at all._ _I wonder what's goin' on with her?_ John continued to worry and didn't pay much attention to where they were. He soon drifted off to sleep, though, with Wanda still on his mind.

Lance pulled into the Boarding house about forty minutes later and Kitty turned around and shook John. He opened his eyes and glared at her. Then he realized where he was and a huge grin came onto his face. He hopped out of the car, grabbed his bag, and made his way to the door; Lance and Kitty were right behind him.

John opened the door and walked in like he owned the place. He set his bag down by the door and peaked his head into the kitchen; no one was there. He then walked into the living room where Todd and Fred were watching TV, along with Lance and Kitty who had just joined them. Suddenly, he heard a noise off to the left and he turned to see Wanda at the top of the stairs.

He watched as she just stood there, staring at him; a broken bowl on the floor by her feet that must have been what he heard. They continued to stare at each other, neither one able to move. Wanda seemed to come out of the trance first and she walked down the stairs slowly.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, never taking her eyes off him. He reached his arm out and placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear; it had grown a little in the past few months. She then reached her hand out and touched his face, as if seeing if he were really there. Her eyes widened a little when she realized that he _was_ really there.

Wanda threw her arms around him and held him close, afraid that he'd leave her again. She tried to fight back the tears as he put his arms around her as well; but the dam broke and the tears fell. After a couple of minutes, she pulled away and looked into his eyes. He reached a hand out and wiped away some of her tears and gave her a small smile.

Then she punched him.

John covered his face with his hands, pulling them back a few seconds later to reveal blood. He cursed silently while he stared at her in disbelief. She looked angry, but tears were still falling. He wiped the blood off on the back of his sleeve before reaching for her hand. She hexed him into the wall and walked calmly, or as calmly as possible, back up the stairs.

A door could be heard slamming a few minutes later and John struggled to stand. Once on his feet again, he didn't know what to do. He turned to the others in the living room; who had watched the whole thing, a little shocked. John walked in and plopped down on the couch beside Kitty and stared at the TV, a blank expression on his face.

Just then, the door opened and Tabby walked in; Pietro followed behind her.

"Hey amigos and amiga! How's it hangin'?" The blonde girl asked as she threw herself down on the other couch beside Fred. "Pyro! Dude, I didn't even see you there. What's up?" John didn't even move; Tabby pouted.

Pietro just seemed to realize he was there as well, because he rushed over to him and, as soon as John looked up, punched him. John jumped up and tried to hit the guy back, but Pietro was already on the other side of the room.

"What the hell was that for, mate?" John asked angrily.

"That was for leaving my sister." Pietro said harshly. "You should be lucky you're still alive after what you did to her." John gave him a confused look, but Lance interrupted before he could reply.

"What the hell is going on here? First Wanda punches you and now Pietro does. What did you do exactly?"

"I didn't do anything!" John said, glaring. He was fingering his lighter in his pocket, prepared to take Pietro on if he tried something else.

"You did everything! Why do you think Wanda's so pissed?" Pietro asked, but he didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "You left her three months ago and then you never even had the decency to call or write and let her know when or if you were even coming back."

"I wrote her everyday." John said, offended.

"Well if you did she never got them." Pietro threw back at him.

"But that doesn' make any sense." He said, confused.

"Get out of our house." Pietro said coldly. John just glared at him.

"I'm not goin' anywhere until I get a chance to talk to Wanda." He replied just as coldly. Pietro made to punch him again, but John was ready. He pulled his lighter out and flicked it open, creating a dragon from the flames and sending it at Pietro. Pietro dashed around the room creating a whirlwind and causing the fire to go out. Pyro was about to flick his lighter again when an earthquake shook the house.

"Knock it off! You two are going to burn the freakin' building down if you keep this up." Lance shouted. "Take it outside."

"After you." John said, an evil glint in his eye. Pietro was about to retort when Tabby grabbed him by the arm.

"Let's go for a walk." She said pointedly, and without waiting for an answer, led him out of the house.

"I'm goin' to take a shower." John said to no one in particular, grabbing his bag and making his way upstairs.

Silence fell upon the room after he left. Fred turned back to the TV and started flipping through the channels. Lance and Kitty gave each other looks, neither sure of what to say. No one noticed that Todd had disappeared early on in the fight.


	3. Lost letters

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own X-Men? (Laughs hysterically)

Chapter 3

Lost letters

Wanda lay curled up on her bed again, ignoring the tears that seemed to be never-ending. Her pillow was soaked but she didn't care. She couldn't believe he'd just show up like this. After he ignored her for three months, what gave him the right to just barge into her home and expect her to forgive him?

But she did forgive him; that was the problem. She hated him for making her think he forgot about her, that he didn't love her; but she forgave him anyway.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her door open. It wasn't until she felt someone sit down on her bed that she realized anyone else was even in the room. She immediately tensed up and tried to wipe away her tears; but it didn't matter anyway, only an idiot wouldn't be able to see that she had been crying.

"Snookums, you ok?" She heard the person ask in a worried tone; she sighed.

"I'm _fine_ Toad."

"It's not like you to cry, babycakes. He ain't worth it." She knew he didn't mean to, but that only upset her more.

"Toad, please, just…leave me alone." And for the first time ever, Toad did as she asked and left without another word. Wanda didn't have time to be shocked though, because she was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea.

Jumping up, she ran out of her room and down the hall toward the bathroom. The door was shut, but she barged in anyway; unfortunately, Pyro was the one in the shower. She didn't give much notice to this though, for she immediately threw herself down on the floor and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Pyro stuck his head around the curtain and glared at the person who had barged in unannounced. But his glare softened immensely when he saw exactly who was on the floor. Suddenly, he was filled with worry and he grabbed a towel, hastily tying it around his lower half as he jumped out of the shower. He kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back comfortingly as she, once again, vomited.

After a few minutes, she reached up and slammed the toilet seat down before flushing the contents away. John was staring at her in concern as he watched her struggle to stand up. He followed suit a minute later, never taking his eyes off Wanda who was now splashing water onto her face.

"Wanda, what's wrong? Are you sick?" He asked, voice laced with worry.

"I'm fine _Pyro_." She said, putting extra emphasis on his name; his face fell even more.

"Come on Sheila, don't be like that." He said in a hurt tone.

"Like what exactly? You left me! How did you expect me to react?" She shouted, causing a few objects to start levitating.

"Wanda please, calm down." He said, grabbing his clothes from mid-air. And that's when he noticed the tears in her eyes, as well as the tearstains on her cheeks indicating she had been crying previously. He moved closer to her so that they were merely two feet apart and was more than a little surprised when she threw her arms around him and broke down.

He dropped his clothes and put his arms around her as well, holding her close. She was shaking horribly and it was starting to scare him; Wanda wasn't one to lose control like this.

"Wanda, sheila, you're scaring me." He whispered into her hair. "Please, talk to me."

"I'm scared John." She finally said, barely audible.

"Why?" He asked, tightening his grip on her. She was silent for a long while as she got control over herself again; she was sick of crying over him.

"We need to talk." Was all she said before breaking away from his grasp and heading toward the door. John stared at her retreating form and grabbed his clothes back off the floor, pulling his shirt on and following her out into the hall.

Reaching her room, they both went in, closing the door behind them. John finished getting dressed while Wanda walked over to her window and looked outside.

"What'd you wanna talk about, luv?" He asked, sitting down on her bed.

"John, why didn't you write or call or something? Why did you leave me believing that you didn't really care about me?" She asked intently. "I thought you loved me." She whispered that last part, turning to look at him.

"I _do_ love you Wanda. And I did write; I wrote you every day." He said, still not understanding why she didn't receive a single one of his letters.

"Then where are they? Because this is the only thing I got." She said, grabbing the postcard off her nightstand and shoving it into his hands. John stared at it for a few minutes confused.

"This isn't my handwriting sheila."

"What?" She asked shocked, taking it from him again. _Now that I think about it, it does look a little different. _She thought as she stared at it for a few minutes. "Then who?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Wanda yelled at whomever it was to go away, but they opened the door and came in anyway. She looked up, glaring at the intruder.

"What do you want Toad?" She asked angrily.

"I…uh…I have something for you." He said nervously, glancing at the two of them in turn. "Here." He then handed her a stack of letters; she looked at him curiously.

She sat down on the bed and took one of the letters into her hands, reading the address. It was from John and it had an Arizona address on it. Wanda stared at it in shock before opening it with shaky hands. She read the letter with tears in her eyes before looking at the others; they were all from John. She glared at Toad.

"Why?" That was all she could bring herself to say as she prepared to hex him into oblivion.

"I…I'm really sorry Wanda…I…" He hung his head in shame, awaiting his punishment like a little kid that did something bad.

Wanda was about to hex him when John placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her. She turned to him with anger in her eyes; she couldn't believe Toad would do something like that; well, she could, but that was beside the point.

"Let him go luv, he's sorry." John whispered to her. Wanda reluctantly lowered her hands and told Toad, through clenched teeth, to get out of her sight; which he did immediately.

Wanda then walked back over to her bed and sat down, going through the letters that she thought didn't exist. John sat there patiently, watching her as she read each one. When she was finished, she turned to John and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No need to apologize, luv. You didn't know." He said soothingly, taking her in his arms again.

**A/N: **You know, I watched "The Notebook" today for the first time (excellent movie, by the way). And the part about the letters reminded me of this chapter; which I honestly wrote before I ever saw the movie.


	4. An engagement

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, if I haven't owned it before now, what makes you think things have changed?

Chapter 4

An engagement 

Wanda woke up early the next morning and ran to the bathroom to have a lovely chat with the toilet. This had been getting worse over the past few weeks. At first, it started out she'd only be sick when she smelled food. But now, she just felt sick every morning and sometimes in the evenings as well. She couldn't understand it though, she thought it would only last a couple of weeks but she was still feeling like crap. She figured it wouldn't last much longer, though.

Standing up, she flushed the toilet and made her way back to her room. John was still asleep and she sighed as she lay back down beside him. She missed having him near her; she missed his smell, his touch, she just missed _him_. Smiling, she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

"Wanda?" He asked suddenly, taking her hand in his and startling her a little; she thought he was asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, opening his eyes so he could look at her.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, that's the second time in two days you've thrown up." He said worriedly; she looked away. "You haven't become bulimic have you?" He asked in a serious tone.

"No." She said, taken aback. "No, it's…it's something else."

"What?" He asked, sitting up.

"I…uh…" Just then, her door flew open and an angry Pietro stood glaring at the two.

"I thought I told you to get out." He shouted at Pyro, coming over to the bed and pulling him off. "And stay away from her!"

"Pietro, get out!" Wanda shouted, standing up as well. Not smart. Another wave of nausea came over her and she had to dash out of the room again. John followed her, still worried.

However, Pietro seemed to have other plans. He stopped Pyro in the hall and forced him down the stairs and into the kitchen. After shoving him into a chair, he began pacing the room, sending occasional glares at the pyromaniac.

"What the hell's your problem, mate?" John asked angrily.

"Look, Wanda may forgive you for what you put her through, but I don't. You've made her life these past few months a living hell."

"Haven't ya heard? Toad's more responsible for that than I am. He's the one that took all the letters I wrote and kept them from her." Pietro's expression changed immediately.

"It's true." Wanda said, entering the kitchen and sitting down beside John. "He gave them to me yesterday."

"I can't believe him." Pietro said furiously. "But you know Wanda, if you would have let us know sooner then maybe he would've given them to you before now."

"Known what?" John asked, confused.

"Shut up Pietro!" Wanda shouted. "Can you give us a few minutes?" She then asked him, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah sure." He said before leaving them alone.

"Wanda, what was he goin' on about?" John asked, turning toward her and taking her hand in his; he was surprised to see tears in her eyes again.

"Do you really love me, John?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I do, I love you more than anything."

"Even fire?" She joked; he laughed. "Seriously though, I have something really important to tell you."

"I'm listenin'." He said, squeezing her hand.

"John, I'm pregnant." He just stared at her, unable to form a complete sentence in his mind. She bit her lip, fearing the worst; afraid he'd reject her and leave again. But he didn't. He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"I love ya so much, Wanda." He whispered, pulling her into a passionate kiss. "And I love our baby." He added, smiling like an idiot; she smiled as well. He then placed his hand on her belly and frowned. She looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"It ain't kickin' or anythin'." He said while pouting; she rolled her eyes.

"You idiot, I'm only about three months along. You're going to have to wait a while longer."

"Oh." He said dejectedly; she rolled her eyes again. "Wanna go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

"Morning." Lance yawned, coming into the kitchen and opening the fridge. "What's going on?" He asked, expecting Wanda to hit Pyro again. But then he noticed how close they were sitting and rolled his eyes.

"Not much, mate. Just talkin'." John said, standing up and heading over to the fridge as well. "Hungry luv?" He asked as he grabbed the milk and moved toward the cabinets to get the cereal and bowls; then he noticed Wanda's face and he sighed.

"I'm going to go…upstairs." She said before hurrying out of the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Lance asked curiously as he watched her leave.

"Yeah yeah, she's fine." John said, brushing it off. He then sat down at the table, cereal in hand. Lance shrugged and joined him.

**Later that evening**

"Come on sheila! We're gonna be late." John shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming." She shouted back, coming into view a few seconds later. She made her way down the stairs where John was waiting somewhat impatiently for her. "What's the hurry anyway?"

"I made reservations." He stated simply, taking her hand and leading her toward the door. She didn't hesitate, just followed him willingly out of the house and to her vehicle. He opened her door for her before climbing into the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?" She asked him as he pulled out onto the highway.

"Sorry luv, it's a surprise." He said mysteriously, grinning at her.

They continued to talk as John continued to drive. It had been about fifteen minutes before they pulled up in front of this really expensive looking restaurant. Wanda's eyes widened as she noticed that everyone seemed to be dressed up. She bit her lip as she turned to John.

"John, are you insane? I'm not dressed for a place like this; and neither are you, really. Besides, it must cost a fortune." Wanda said incredulously. She then saw the hurt look in his eyes and immediately regretted her words. "John, I'm sorry. I appreciate the gesture, but…" She trailed off, biting her lower lip.

"Wanda, luv, you shouldn't worry so much." He said, leaning over and kissing her cheek before getting out of the car and going to open her door for her before she could protest. "Trust me." He reached his hand in and she took it as she got out, still a bit skeptical.

They made their way into the building and Wanda noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at them as if they were scum; she felt extremely uncomfortable. She heard the waiter say, "right this way" and felt John tug at her hand. Standing closer to John, she followed them to the back of the room where there was a set of stairs.

Confused, she followed the two up the stairs until they came out on the roof. There was a table with two chairs waiting just for them. Wanda was beyond shocked. Of course, she wasn't really one for all this romantic crap, but this was just really sweet, as well as a classic; a candlelit dinner under the stars.

"Do you like it?" John asked in anticipation; Wanda turned to him and kissed him fiercely. "I'll take that as a yes, then." He grinned after they separated.

The waiter pulled out Wanda's seat and then waited for their orders as they looked over the menu. They both ended up ordering chicken fettuccini alfredo. The waiter came back after a few minutes with a bottle of wine, salad, and breadsticks.

"John, how could you afford this?" Wanda asked quietly after the waiter left them alone again.

"Well, luv, Remy owed me a favor and well…this place owed _him_ a favor." He replied, still grinning as he poured them both some wine; Wanda ignored it and sipper her water.

"Why go through all this trouble though, I would've been perfectly content anywhere."

John stood up and walked over to her. He offered her his hand and she didn't hesitate to take it. He then led her toward the edge of the building where they had a better view of the city, and a certain bridge.

"See that, luv? That's the place where we first met. Remember?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her; she nodded.

"Yeah, you tried to kill me." She said mock-angrily; he laughed, but it was short-lived. He then turned Wanda around so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Wanda, I love you." He said, and she looked at him funny. But before she could say anything he got down on one knee, causing her heartbeat to increase and her eyes to widen.

John reached into his pocket and pulled out a black ring box. Wanda could feel tears starting to form in her eyes as she watched him open the box. The ring was beautiful. It had a silver band with a ruby embedded in the middle, and on either side of that was a diamond.

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer as he took her hand in his.

"Wanda, will you marry me?"

The End (?)

**A/N: **Only an idiot would believe that she said no…I mean, _of course_ she said yes. Honestly. This whole story was basically just Jonda fluff anyway. Gosh.

Oh, and that was the object he just _had_ to buy back in, what was it? Chapter 2? I think that's when I mentioned it. So yeah…

A sequel is possible…maybe…in the far future…doubtful though, but still…maybe.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Oh, and if you're reading "It all started with a game of dare…" I'm working on it! I swear! (Hides)


End file.
